bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
MOVE
Romanized Title MOVE Japanese Title MOVE English Title MOVE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1996 Romaji "doushite konna ni tsurai no boku dake?" higaisha ishiki ni okasareru tanin ga hidoku urayamashii sonna jibun ni haratatsu mainichi te ni oenai soujoukouka nani wo tomadou no boku wa ima? nan demo ari no jinsei no naka de hitori yogari no nayami nado hourinagetara warae yo MOVE ON, MOVE ON, NOW MOVE ON, MOVE ON You're too young mada owakai no ni tsukarete sekai wo zenbu mitekita yo ni retire suru no mo kekkou shibui to tsubuyaite hanpa na doujou kau no dake wa yameyou nani wo bibitteru no kimi wa ima? dekai chance wo me no mae ni shite nante koto wa nai yo ne nani goto mo tanoshii mon kachi ugoke ya MOVE ON, MOVE ON, NOW nete kurasu no mo machi wo suteru no mo koi ni yowareru mo kono boku no jiyuu nani wo tomadou no boku wa ima? nan demo ari no jinsei no naka de hitori yogari no nayami nado hourinagetara shuutai wo miseyou gamushara na hibi wa mukuwareru omoiyari naki wa bachi atari toki no nagare sae tsuitekuru jibun de susumya tsuitekuru MOVE ON, MOVE ON, BABY MOVE ON, MOVE ON... Japanese 『どうしてこんなにつらいのボクだけ？』 被害者意識に侵される 他人がひどくうらやましい　そんな 自分に腹立つ毎日　手に負えない相乗効果 何をとまどうの　ボクは今？ なんでもありの人生の中で ひとりよがりの悩みなど ほうり投げたら笑えよ MOVE ON,MOVE ON,NOW MOVE ON,MOVE ON You're too young まだお若いのに疲れて 世界を全部見てきたよに リタイアするのもけっこう渋いと 呟いて半端な同情買うのだけはやめよう 何をびびってるの　キミは今？ でかいチャンスを目の前にして なんてことはないよね何事も 楽しい者勝ち動けや MOVE ON,MOVE ON,NOW 寝て暮らすのも　街を捨てるのも　恋に溺れるも　このボクの自由 何をとまどうの　ボクは今？ なんでもありの人生の中で ひとりよがりの悩みなど ほうり投げたら　醜態を見せよう がむしゃらな日々は報われる 思いやり無きはバチ当り 時の流れさえついてくる 自分で進みゃついてくる MOVE ON,MOVE ON,BABY MOVE ON,MOVE ON... English Translation "Why am I the only one in such pain?" Being contaminated with a sense of self-pity Acutely envying everyone else Can't keep up with working hard every day--am I the result of that? What am I hesitating over now? This life in which everything's available It's me who gets to be proud of troubled Throw it all away and laugh it off Move on, move on, now Move on, move on... You're too young—so young yet so exhausted As if you'd already seen everything the world has to offer Actually quitting from all this is quite bitter too But don't whisper just to get drops of pity What are you afraid of now? A huge chance is right in front of you Everything doesn't just exist, right? Joy is first come, first serve Move on, move on now Sleeping all day, deserting the streets Drowning in love, this is what my freedom is like What am I hesitating over now? This life in which everything's available It's me myself who gets to be proud or troubled Throw it all away and show your disgraceful side There's a reward for me from those reckless days Doing things my way, I'll hit the mark just right Time that's moving fast is quickly coming up from behind I would get results from those reckless days Doing things the way I want, I will hit the mark successfully Time that's moving fast is quickly coming up from behind No choice but to go along with it Move on, move on, babe Move on, move on...